The present invention relates to a foundation for wooden buildings and a construction method thereof, and more particularly to a foundation for wooden buildings, which is capable of attaining complete dampproofing and is excellent in heat insulating effect, and a construction method thereof, which is less expensive than a conventional construction method of constructing conventional foundations for wooden buildings.
A conventional method of constructing a conventional foundation for wooden buildings comprises the steps of (i) excavating a necessary area for the foundation, (ii) pouring concrete for a foundation footing in the excavated area, (iii) constructing forms for a foundation wall on the foundation footing on both sides thereof after the setting thereof, (iv) pouring concrete into the forms, (v) removing the forms from the poured foundation wall on the foundation after the setting thereof, (vi) carrying out back filling to fill up the necessary portions in the excavated area to form a base for pouring concrete for a concrete floor thereon, and (vii) pouring concrete for the concrete floor. In actual practice, the conventional construction method comprises many steps and requires considerable time, and accordingly the construction cost is high.
Furthermore, the conventional construction method has the drawback that moisture spreads into the building from under the concrete floor, for instance, through the joints between the poured foundation wall and the poured floor as indicated by the arrow in FIG. 3(a).